Damn Regret
by jamikaulitz483
Summary: Tonight's the night for Justin Drew Bieber.Tonight, he's going to do what he's been wanting to ever since he met his dear Alexis. Unless, something stops him first.. Created for alexisbieber


Justin rolled the golden band around in his right hand, and used his left to turn the smooth leather steering wheel beneath it. Slowly, he moved his thumb over the pretty large luminescent, polished diamond. With his excitement, the boy released a heavy sigh.

Tonight would be the night. The night most people wait half their life for, and others don't even get to experience. This wonderful Friday night in May, Justin Drew Bieber was going to pop the question to his long-time girlfriend, Alexis.

Three years ago today, the two had met at a little department store in Savannah, Georgia. Justin still remembers that day as clear as crystal. Him and his bestfriend Christian were looking for new shoes for a party they were going to later that night.

When they went to the service desk to try a pair on, he spotted her. Her platinum blonde hair that flowed just passed her shoulders bobbed with every one of her steps from behind a door that was labeled 'Employees Only' to the side of the wooden counter the two boys were standing in front of. She had asked him if she could help them with anything, and with Justin being the idiot that he was, explained his situation through nervous babbling. Which, he had to admit, probably got him into this amazing situation today.

To make a long story short, through flirting and deep conversations, Justin ended up ditching the party to learn more about this girl. Christian, the poor boy, had to call a cab to come get him because Justin refused to leave Alexis. I mean, he could have taken her with them, she was already in pretty classy clothes due to her job requirements. But, it would seem like a pretty desperate first date. Not to mention, a very sudden one.

Anyways, countless dates, Kodak moments, and happy days later, Alexis and Justin had developed the most serious, perfect relationship anybody could ask for. They hadn't had many fights. In fact, he could only remember one in particular, which had started over him eating the last of her cereal, and ended with them laughing hysterically for being so stupid less than ten mminutes later. Justin, at this point, couldn't even imagine being with any other person.

He parallel parked his black BMW in front of the apartment complex him and his love had moved into the previous year. Killing the engine, he put the engagement ring back in the velveteen box he had specially printed with Alexis's name on the top and popped it shut. The lovestruck boy pulled himself together, then opened the large door of the vehicle and stepped out.

Justin straightened his jacket and made his way up the three flights of forever high stairs of the building. Finally making it to his living quarters, he unlocked the heavy door to a dark kitchen. Puzzled, he flipped on the flourescent lights above the counter and dropped his keys on it before going to investigate.

While moving into the living room, Justin noticed a bottle of champagne and two flutes beside it sitting on the coffee table. Not far from the alcoholic beverage, several candles and red rose petals were scattered quite randomly around the floor. Thoughts raced through his mind, and only one stood out the most. Chuckling a bit, Justin unbuttoned his shirt down a few levels. Even though the air conditioning was on almost full-blast due to the late spring weather, he was getting sweet, little trickles of sweat beading up on the back of his neck.

Taking his time, Justin tiptoed to the bedroom door and put his ear up to it. The only thing he could hear was the soft verse of jazz music and soft whispers every now and then. Getting more curious than he thought he would, he steadily opened the door to the dimly lit room. The smile on his face shattered at what his caramel eyes saw next.

The same moment Justin walked in, loud gasps escaped two guilty beings. Alexis, completely unclothed besides for her underwear and matching bra, was sitting with her legs wrapped around a brunette-headed guy. Her facial expression was anything but relaxed as she turned her head to see her supposed 'boyfriend' standing lifeless in front of the king-sized bed.

Instinctively, she hopped of the man she was liplocking with to the opposite side of the mattress. "Justin, I can explai-"

Before even finishing, the girl stopped. Justin had raised a shivering hand to signal her to shut up. Tears were multiplying at the edges of his eyes and traveling at a turtle-pace down his cheek. "Don't even, Lexy. How could you do something like this?"

Words couldn't come out of the blonde's mouth. Even if she did start saying she could explain, she had no explanation. Not a legit one, at least. She turned her head to the mystery man beside her.

Truthfully, Justin hadn't even payed attention to the scumbag who was half-naked in his bed. He was too heartbroken and... in pain to think about the fool. But, now that sadness had ridden from his soul and anger appeared.. all he wanted to do was beat the life out of him.

He turned his vision to the boy, and couldn't believe what he was seeing once more. Justin hadn't endured this must shock since his parents' divorce eighteen or so years ago. There sat Chaz Somers, one of his closest friends since forever, with the widest eyes one could ever imagine.

Without thinking, Justin charged at his ex-friend. Lunging his hand at him and grabbing him by the throat with enough force to knock Chaz backwards. Alexis was screaming bloody murder as this happened.

Letting common sense take over his brain, Justin held his fist just inches away from Chaz's fear-filled face. "You know what," he muttered. "You're not even worth it."

With that said, an aching Justin fled the room. Before slamming the door shut, he nastily snatched his car keys from where he left them earlier and practically sprinted down the stairwell he knew far too well.

Fumbling with the keys slightly, in a record's time he managed to spark the overprocessed engine to life and speed away from the dreaded scene. Suddenly, the broken boy's cellular phone rang. He took a glance at the screen and saw it was Christian calling.

Driving with one hand and attempting to answer a call at the same time was challenging in Justin's fragile state. He took his phone out of his jacket pocket and struggled to get his thumb to press the green button on the farthest side of the device.

The BMW was pushing seventy now. And, the speed bump laid across the paved road didn't help at all. When racing over the bump, the car got a little bit of air and caused Justin to rise from his seat a little and, unfortunately, drop his phone when landing.

Eager to let some steam out and talk to Christian, the boy reached down to the floorboard and moved his hand around to get his phone back. Each attempt he failed and reached a little lower. Soon enough, his head was barely able to see the road. On a whim, Justin completely took his eyes off of the lines of bright lights in front of him and searched desperately for his cell, which was just behind his feet.

He successfully retrieved the ringing phone, answered it, and tucked it between his shoulder and ear.

"Hello?," Justin asked while still looking at the ground.

"Aye, man. Whats up?"

The recently heartbroken boy let his light red stained eyes stare back through the clean glass in front of him. The first thing he noticed was he was on the left side of the road, and a pickup truck heading straight towards him.

"Justin! Justin?! Dude, answer me! Justin?.."

Before he had any chance to react, the incoming vehicle crashed into Justin's BMW. Then, everything went black.

* * *

Alexis stepped carefully up the limestone steps and into the open, colossal doors. Every movement she made, the sound of her haunting heels clacked against the hardwood floors.

She took a seat in one of the middle pews. As always, she was somewhat late. Therefore, any chance at getting a good seat at any event was very low. Today, though, the girl didn't mentally curse herself for not getting ready earlier. Truthfully, she could have cared less.

Nervously, she looked around her. Many sorrowful, sympathetic people surrounded her. Half of them were crying without mercy. The other half, holding it all in for a later time. The image wasn't uplifting in any possible way.

At that moment, an average height, older man stepped behind a dark-wooded podium. After looking at a few white sheets of paper, he cleared his throat. "We are gathered here today, to remember the ever amazing Justin Drew Bieber.."

With every word, Alexis shed a meaningful, salty tear. And with every word, she regretted what she did four days ago, to cause such a wreck she that she felt one-hundred percent guilty for.


End file.
